poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Smartformer
This is how Birth of Smartformer goes in Prime Queen (CTaRAoMToLaCN). finds Ratchet on his own Matau T. Monkey: Ratchet? Why are you feeling... you know. A little blue? Ratchet: Nadja's been akumatized. Matau T. Monkey: I know. But, I think Ladybug and her friends will free her. Like that time Crash killed Megatron. Ratchet: I just wish it was that easy. If she saw my tech, she'd understand what she's doing is wrong. Matau T. Monkey: And Sci-Ryan would be better then Morro. Ratchet: Can you stop saying that?! You do know what Morro said is true. No one is better than him. Get used to it! leaves Matau T. Monkey: Ratchet No one is better then him. his own voice What a meanie. One of these days, I am really... gonna let Morro teach Megatron a lesson in friendship. walks off. Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh, partner! I sense a lot of technology and I think he is angry about someting about being better then the Ghost Ninja. Hawk Moth: The perfect partner for our little Prime Queen. Ryan Repulsa: And my new pray for my Akuma. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Flap those wings and fly, my Akuma. And bring that Autobot's inner Decepticon to life. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Twi is sitting alone when Ryan shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Do you think Megatron can hide the truth about Ladyan and your boyfriend? Sci-Twi: Uh, yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. walks on by and stops Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan and Sci-Twi. I got some good news and I got some bad news. Sci-Twi: What's the good news? Matau T. Monkey: The good news is that Prime Queen is gonna be brought down. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. I liked Sammy. Where did Ratchet gone to? Matau T. Monkey: Well, that's the bad news. Ratchet sits alone Ratchet: That stupid monkey. He can't even get one single fact about Morro through his head. Akuma appears Ratchet: A butterfly? At least it is frendly. Akuma lands on Ratchet's Autobot logo and a butterfly frame forms around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Smartformer. I am Ryan Repulsa. I think that you are the one who says the line "I needed that". Well. I got something for you. You want to get your point that no one is better than Morro through to everyone. I can do that by giving you Prime Queen's powers. Oh. Just to be sure, you need to bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous in return. So. You ready to hit the big time of Television? Ratchet: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Smartformer Smartformer: Time to show everyone that no one is better then Morro. Crash and Sci-Ryan are looking for Chloe in her room Crash Bandicoot: I can't beleave that Prime Queen kidnapped Chloe. And I remember back in Ninjago, Ryan and Skylor became Anacondrai. Sci-Ryan: At least that spell wore off on them when Chen gets sent to the Cursed world. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. But, I think Chloe is not here. She might have got transported to a train by a TV screen. Sci-Ryan: Let's see what's on. on the TV Smartformer appears on the TV screen Smartformer: on-screen Welcome, everyone to a new show hosted by me, Smartformer! Sci-Ryan and Crash Bandicoot: unison Ratchet?! Sci-Ryan: He is a TV host now? Smartformer: on-screen As an edition to the show hosted by my girlfriend, Prime Queen, Matau and his band "Matau and the Skylanders" refused to admit that no one is better then Morro. I prepared some challenges to see how long will our heroes keep the truth hidden from us. goes through the TV into Chloe's room Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Ratchet. You got that power? Smartformer: I am Smartformer. Sci-Ryan: I think I could know TV. grabs Sci-Ryan's hand and looks at the TV Smartformer: Let's hear it for our guest. Sci-Ryan, who is a friend to Morro and the Swan Princess. Sci-Ryan: I'm also a friend of Ladyan and Kitty Noir. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes